It's just a crush
by SlytherinBitch69
Summary: Dominique doesn't know what house she's going to be in; whether she'll have friends; whether she'll have the same friends she has now. All she knows is that she's starting Hogwarts and its going to be life changing.


**So here's the first fanfic i ever wrote! I'd done Headcannons before it, but this is my first full length one. So it's probably CRAP. **

**Disclaimer: The characters are JKRowling's creation, not mine! (: **

* * *

><p><strong>Just one summer left!<strong>

While growing up and always being with her cousin and his two closest guy friends, Dominique always felt like one of the boys. She wasn't bothered of course, being around Albus Potter, her closest cousin; Scorpius Malfoy, the annoying yet protective one; and Harrison Longbottom, her answer to the word 'stubborn', actually made her feel protected and cared for. They were all like the older brothers she never had, except for Harrison who was younger than her; he was more like her annoying twin, who knew everything she was thinking before she thought it. When Albus and Scorp went to Hogwarts, it was just Dom and Harrison, and things weren't the same. The summer before Dom and Harrison went to Hogwarts themselves the four of them strolled down Diagon Ally, buying purchases for the school year ahead; Dom couldn't help feeling slightly left behind. Al and Scorp were telling Harrison about the different classes, about how they were trying out for the Quidditch team next year and about which house Harrison would be in.

"I'll be in Gryffindor like my dad, and Alice will be in Ravenclaw like mum, because she's both smart _and_ nuts," the son of Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom, said while walking into the usual ice-cream parlour all the Weasley-Potter kids went to, with the exception of the Longbottoms and Scorpius. As soon as Dom entered the parlour behind them, her mood suddenly changed, there was her two best friends, beaming at her: Julianne Bones, more commonly known as Jewlz, and Molly, her cousin born just a few months after her. Running over to them, she forgets about feeling left behind, looking into the freezers along the way at the different flavours. "I'm thinking double chocolate chip this year!" she proclaims sitting down across from them.

The three of them were starting Hogwarts together that year, and they began speaking about which houses they would like to be placed into: Molly wanted to be in Gryffindor and Jewlz in Ravenclaw. Dominique didn't know where she wanted to be placed; she wanted to stay away from Ravenclaw, afraid of staying in the shadow of her sister Victoire, but also away from Gryffindor because she longed to be different to all her cousins. She supposed that she would settle with Hufflepuff, because she would be dis-owned if she was placed into Slytherin. Albus was placed in Slytherin the year before, and Fred and James who were two years older than Al, had spent the whole year teasing him for the placement. Watching Molly and Jewlz talking away, she couldn't help but let her eyes wander to outside the shop, to the pet store, looking at a large Barn Owl and smiling, unaware that she was being watched by one of the boys.

**The Journey to Kings Cross**

September 1st couldn't come quick enough from then on. Every morning Dom, Molly, Jewlz, Harrison and Alice would cross of another day on their calendars, in countdown to the day they would head to Kings Cross station in London. Of course, when the day came around the nerves set in. Which house will the Sorting Hat put me in? Will I be a squib or not? What if I get picked on in class? Many questions, flying around the minds of the five friends, heading off to Hogwarts in the next hour.

"Dominique! Victoire! Hurry up; otherwise you're not going to make the train!" Dom heard her mother, Fleur, shouting from the bottom of the stairs. "I hate it when she calls me that," Dom grumbled to her sister as they lugged their trunks down to the ground level of Shell Cottage. Victoire was a Veela just like Dom, both with long blonde hair, with Vic's being a couple of shades lighter. "Now, now, Dom. You know you shouldn't mutter under your breath," Vic laughed to herself. She herself was already at Hogwarts, heading into her fourth year with their cousins, James and Fred Jr. "Shut up Toire!" _That did it, _Dom thought. Vic hated that name, almost as much she hated it when their mother said her full name. "You know I hate that name."

You could cut the atmosphere with a knife on the way to Kings Cross station that morning. Louis, the youngest of the three children, starting Hogwarts in two years' time, was complaining about him being there, as usual. It had been the same since Vic was heading into her second year, except Dom was usually the one joining in. "Come on Lou, its Dom's first day and we have to say goodbye properly," Bill, their red-headed father, stated from the driver's seat. Bill was a curse breaker, usually having to travel the world, so having him here today was extremely pleasing for Dom. She admired her father, more than her mother, with his flaming red hair and his impressive scars.

**This is isn't goodbye**

Sitting on her trunk with her father pushing the trolley, Dom watched the trains leaving the station, the crowds moving around and the entrance to platform nine and three quarters drawing closer. Suddenly she had a rush of panic, jumping of the side of her trunk, causing her father to stop pushing; she knelt down beside the trolley and began rummaging through her travel bag furiously. "Lost something dear?" Bill asked coming down to her level. "My.. Wand," she whispered. "I was just making sure I'd remembered it." Dominique, although very bright, was very forgetful. Her father smiled at her, a smile which could make any girl melt. "Check your other bag," he said calmly, causing Dom to jump up and run to the other side of the trolley, ignoring her sister's complaints. "It's ten to eleven, and I want to find Teddy before I get on the train, Dom!" Ted 'Teddy' Lupin, a Metamorphmagus, was Victoire's boyfriend. As much as Dom enjoyed his company, she thought he was very big headed, always looking down at people.

Scowling up at her sister, Dom searched through her other bag, feeling her fingers curl around her handle of her wand of 10.5 inches, made of elm wood and containing unicorn hair, and smiling. "It's there," she told her father, running to catch up with Fleur, Vic and Louis who had been told to go ahead. Taking the trolley of her father, she ascended towards the wall between platforms nine and ten, ascending towards her new school. Getting the usual shivering sensation, she arrived at platform nine and three quarters. Smiling at the sight of the Hogwarts express, she began to walk down the platform following the blonde hair of her sister and the blue hair of Teddy. "You ready honey?" her father asked while putting a hand on her shoulder. Words couldn't describe her excitement, she'd waited for this moment since Vic had received her own acceptance letter, knowing that she one day would be getting that letter, and boarding this train.

With her father packing her stuff onto the train, Dom ran over to her two friends, Molly and Jewlz, hugging them both excitedly. The noise of girly screams where drowned out by the hooting of the train, telling them they need to get on-board. Saying their goodbyes to the parents, all first years began to board the front two carriages. 'First years have to stay together', that's the one thing Dom was upset about. She wanted to be able to go and sit with Al and Scorp, but she'd just have to wait.

Walking down the corridor they met Harrison and Alice outside an empty compartment, and went inside. Taking their seats they looked out to the parents, waving back at them with smiling faces. Fleur was crying slightly; Bill rubbing her arm to cheer her up; Aunty Audrey blowing kisses to Molly; Jewlz's mother Susan, giving her a little wave; and Luna and Neville clapping at them all as the train began to make its way towards their first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy.

**Are we there yet?**

Watching the scenery going back, Dom wondered about what was waiting for her at the other end of this train ride. She could hear the others in the background, comparing wands, thoughts about the year ahead, while Dom was still thinking about the Sorting ceremony. She didn't answer when Molly was asking what she was thinking about, only turning when she was poked in the cheek by Jewlz. "What? Sorry, world of my own again," she said to the others. "Which house do you want to be in?" asked Molly, brushing her bright dyed red hair out her face. Molly hated being ginger, so she got Vic to dye her hair shocking red, because being ginger was too normal for a Weasley.

"I don't know. I haven't thought about it much," she lied to them. She hated knowing that she was the only one that didn't know what she wanted. She was determined and wanted to achieve, but she didn't know where she wanted to be, not only in a few hours, at Hogwarts, but in 10 years, when she was a full grown witch. "Come on, surely you want to be in either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw," Jewlz chuckled. _Wrong _Dom thought to herself, shrugging at them and turning back to the window to recollect her thoughts.

A few hours later, the prefects began patrolling the carriages telling the first years about the procedure once they get to Hogsmeade station and telling them to start changing into their robes. And guess which prefect just happened to come to their carriage? Yes, that's right, Teddy Lupin. Dom scowled as soon as she saw his blue hair enter the carriage, seeing him just made the train ride more annoying. "Hey, Dom! What are you doing here? Vic said you were a squib," he shouted across, seeing her face scrunching up. "Go away Teddy," she said getting up and pushing him out the carriage. "Go bug someone else!" The next person to turn up at their carriage, however, made Dom feel much better about the ride.

**Nearly home**

"All right there ikkle first years?" Scorp said with a smirk across his face. He and Albus stood in the door to their carriage, already changed into their Slytherin robes, both with their ties loose and shirts out. "Shut up, Scorp!" Harrison detested. He hated being called little, in any sense. Dom beamed up at them both, happy to see them before she got to Hogwarts. "Hello guys, how long until we get there?" she asked innocently, trying not to show how happy she was to see them both. Scorp shrugged at the answer, followed by a roll of the eyes from Albus. "Couple of hours Dom, but the trolley lady should be down soon, so making sure you get something to eat." He looked out the window as if to see where they were, then stated, "We're just over half-way now, so about 4 or 5 hours. Think you can wait that long?" he said smiling down at them all. Molly was the first to speak up, "no I want to be there now! I can't handle waiting for things." She was right, she was very impatient, her and Jewlz, sometimes I think they are sisters from another Mister.

Just as Albus pointed out, the trolley arrived around ten minutes after he and Scorp had said their goodbyes. Putting all their money together they had 7 Galleons, 7 Sickles and 12 Knuts, meaning they had a little feast in their carriage. Chocolate frogs, Bertie Botts Every Flavoured Beans, Canary Creams and Fizzing Whizzbees. Already Dom was feeling at home, with her friends here, and her other friends just down the train, and she was suddenly forgetting the feeling of unknowing where she wanted to be placed. Instead she 'pigged' out with the others and watched as the sun began to set on the horizon. "How long now do you reckon?" asked Molly. She really was impatient. "Hey Har, how come you don't want to be in Slytherin with Albus and Scorp?" Alice asked innocently and curiously. _Boy, if looks could kill_, Dom thought to herself. "Because I've got the braveness of a Gryffindor, and I'm not Slytherin material!" he said in a monotone voice, showing it had annoyed him. "I'll be in Gryffindor and in a few years, I'll be leading the Quidditch team to cup wins against Slytherin," he stated. Yes, Harrison dreamed, and he dreamed big. He was as determined to become a Quidditch player, as Dom was to finish off her 6th Chocolate Frog, after 6 Canary Creams and a full box of Flavoured Beans to herself, even with ear wax flavour in there.

They continued talking about what to expect when they arrived there, about the classes they would like and dislike, and about the teachers they expected. Dom had heard stories about her Father's time at Hogwarts, and about how the 'Dark Lord' as he called himself, destroyed families and relationships all those years ago. From what she had heard, Dumbledore was the best head teacher the school had seen, but from what she's heard from Vic, McGonagall was just as great. While they were talking away, they didn't notice the darkness take over the scenery, and them seeing the glistening lights of the train arriving into Hogsmeade station. Straight away, Molly and Jewlz starting screaming. "We're here! We're here," they shouted to each other, jumping out of their seats and pulling down their travel bags, before heading out the door. Harrison and Alice shortly followed them, sticking together as usual. Dom on the other hand got that worrying sensation again, pulling her bag of the rack, picking up the little amount of sweets and chocolate left and stuffing it into her bag. Sighing, she made her way along the train and exited onto the platform, greeted by that smiling face yet again.

**Now is the time**

"Ready squirt?" Scorpius asked as she got off the train, smiling at her with his charming smile. "Yeah, I think so," she smiled back to him, throwing her back onto her shoulder and beginning the walk along the platform towards what seemed to be a giant boulder with clothes and a beard. "Firs' years over 'ere!" Hagrid shouted, over the heads of the students. "Well go on then, make us proud up there," Scorp said motioning with his hands for her to catch up with the others. "Erm, yeah. Bye!" Dom shouted running towards Harrison and Alice, who were waiting for her. "Keep up, Dom," Alice said with a smile, "someone would think you were trying to catch his attention.. DOM!" Clicking in Dom's face to get her attention, as she was looking back towards Albus and Scorpius walking in the other direction. "What?" she asked curiously. Rolling her eyes, Alice linked her arm around Dom's pulling her along towards Hagrid's smiling face.

Climbing into a boat with Molly and Jewlz, she started asking herself that question again. Where? If she didn't know how would the Sorting hat know? "Wow," Dom heard the girls say at once. She had been too busy thinking to notice that the castle was now in perfect view. Looking up at the castle, seeing its flickering lights coming out of every window, each spire taller than the last, she thought to herself, _who cares which house I get put in? All that matters is that I'm here. _

Jumping out of the boats as it arrived at the boat house, and ascending up the steps, which seemed never ended, the only thing Dom could hear was the chatters about the Sorting ceremony which would be happening shortly. She didn't feel as bad as before, but only because she felt like it didn't matter which table she'd be taking a seat at, she'd be her own person. Different from Vic, step out from her shadow and be Dominique, not 'Vic's little sister', different from her cousins, Rose was a Gryffindor, so was Roxanne, and Fred Jr and James. And if she was put in Slytherin, it couldn't be too bad; she'd have Albus and Scorpius with her, so her worries slowly sank away. Harrison was holding Alice's hand, because she had begun to bite her nails, which she did when nervous, and Jewlz had hold of the other. Molly bounced around next to Dom, she was the first of her siblings to get here, but then again, she was the older of only 2. Lucy, her sister would start in 2 years, along with Louis; Lily Luna, the youngest Potter; and Hugo, Rosie's little brother.

Finally reaching the castle Hagrid handed the responsibility off the first years to a young-ish professor. _She looks young enough to be my sister, _Dom thought, looking at her curiously. "Hello students," she started. "My name is Professor Moriz, and I welcome you to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. When you pass through these doors behind me," – suddenly everyone looked behind her to two large wooden doors with metal patterning all the way up – "you will be sorted into your houses. These are, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. You will be sorted by the Sorting Hat, which will be placed on your head as you sit on a stool. When you have been told your house, you are to make your way to the respectable table. During your time at Hogwarts, your house will be like your family. You will earn points for triumphs, such as answering correctly in class, or extra credit work, but any rule-breaking could lose you points. Now, if you'd like to follow me, the Sorting Ceremony shall begin."

**Which house is which?**

Walking through the great hall Dom got smiles from first Teddy, to her displeasure; Victoire, giving her the thumbs up; James and Fred, both giving Harrison a low five on his way past; Rose, smiling up at her and Molly; and then as she looked over towards the Slytherin table, Albus and Scorpius giving her smiles and nods. When they reached the front, Jewlz and Molly went to either side of Dom and held each hand. This was it, the next seven years of her life, depended on this decision. Professor Moriz unscrolled some parchment before saying, "Now, when I call your names, come and be seated on the stool to be placed into your house, Aquila Black?" Dom looked around to see a shortish girl, with long black wavy hair step forward to the stool, sit down and then heard the shout, "Slytherin!" come from the Sorting hats mouth, before it had been on her head a second. The girl jumped off the stool and sprinted towards the Slytherin table, which was now alive with cheers. "Julianne Bones!" Dom felt Jewlz's grip tighten around her hand, squeezing back slightly and whispering to her, "Go get 'em." Jewlz slowly walked up to the stool, sat down and closed her eyes as the hat was placed onto her head. She sat there, with the hat muttering to itself on her head, before breathing in and shouting the word Jewlz had hoped for. "Ravenclaw!" She slid of the stool, walking back past Jewlz and Molly smiling on her way to the Gryffindow table.

_One down, four to go, _Dom thought to herself, as Alice was the next to be placed into Ravenclaw. Then Harrison made his way up to the stool, to be placed in Gryffindor, which was expected. Next up was Scorp's twin cousins, Faith and Jenson, both to be placed in Slytherin. Eva McMillian, placed in Hufflepuff, then Skylar Octavious, a rather handsome, yet seemly annoying boy, placed in Slytherin. Dom had drifted off back to her own thoughts, for the next few placements, coming back just as Carla Parkinson was placed in Hufflepuff. "Molly Weasley!" the young professor shouted, as Dom felt the grip of Molly vanish as she headed up, confident as ever, sat on the stool and smiled as the hat went onto her head. Everything went silent; everyone knew she was a Weasley now, even if her hair was died red. Moments passed, which felt like minutes, which felt like hours. The sudden uproar from the Gryffindor table told Dom that she had been in her own world when the Sorting hat had shouted, Gryffindor. Dom watched Molly run up to the table, sitting in the gap between Rose and another 2nd year she had saved. As she turned around Dom realised she was last, her smile fading into a worried frown, turning around to the smile of Professor Moriz. "Dominique Weasley," she said lightly, but loud enough for the whole hall to hear.

Clenching her sweaty palms, Dom took her seat on the stool, squeezing eyes shut when the hat was placed over her eyes. The hall was silent. Her mind was silent, trying not to influence the hats decision. It felt like she was sat there for a good few minutes before the hat begin to speak to her. "You're determined; confident; fearless, the perfect Gryffindor. You're clever; independent; advisable, the wisest Ravenclaw. You're friendly; accepting; willing, the gentle Hufflepuff. But where to put you? You don't want be overshadowed by your sister," – Dom could see her sister sulking without even being able to see her – "and you want to be different from your cousins. Hmm, this is the hardest decision this year, a Weasley with your characteristics, only one place I can see you making your true friends, and perhaps your enemies. SLYTHERIN!"

Dom sat there, not knowing whether to scream or cheer, she hadn't expected Slytherin, she slid of the side of the stool, towards the cheering Slytherin table, watched as Albus and Scorpius ran over to her, pulled her along to sit with them, sat down staring at her plate. She looked around to her sister, her face in shock; at Jewlz, who didn't know what to say just shrugged; James and Fred's scowling faces; and Molly's smile, thumbs up and wave. She didn't even move when the plates in front of her blossomed with food, feeling her appetite leave her suddenly. She was in Slytherin, what was everyone going to think of her? What would her mother and father say? How would she see the others being in a different house to them? Would the other Slytherin's accept a Weasley amongst them? Many questions filling her head, she didn't realise when the girl with the black wavy hair had said her hellos to her and Skylar, who happened to be sitting next to her. She was speechless, nothing could make her feel better at this moment in time, not even the kiss on the cheek she'd gotten before being dragged along to be seated.

**Doubts in my mind. **

The next few months Dominique became good friends with Aquila and Skylar, mainly because they were in the same classes together, and because they all had the same views against the placement of themselves. Aquila didn't want to be in Slytherin because she hated her heritage. Skylar came from a family of muggle haters, although he grew up secretly best friends with a muggle. She never really saw much of the others, except for a few classes they had together, causing her to become very detached. The only times she didn't feel alone was in the common room, when Albus and Scorp would come over and ask how her day was… And eventually that ended too.

Christmas was soon approaching and Dominique was finally settling in with the rest of the Slytherin's. One month ago she'd only just realised why she was placed in Slytherin. She was talking to the portrait of Salazar Slytherin in the common room one night. She was in tears because she was missing her friends and home, when he asked what the matter was. Of course her first reaction was she has been placed wrong, then about how she regretted deciding she wanted to be different. Within 30 minutes she was fine, understanding as to why she was placed into Slytherin and not any of the other houses. It was her determination to be different; the confidence in her; her fierceness and her cunning mind. She suddenly felt better, she was determined, she was confident, she was fierce and cunning. He was right, she was meant to be in this house, this was her path and she intended on following it. When Christmas break came she began to panic about what her family would say.

She made her way to the carriages, which would take her down to Hogsmeade station, where she would catch the Hogwarts express back to London. She met Jewlz and Molly at the train and went off to find a booth together, only to be confronted with a new rule: Houses sit together. This separated the three of them and Dom walked down to the Slytherin carriages at the front of the train. Sliding into a booth on her own, she stared out of the window waiting for it to depart onto its 9 hour journey south, where she would sit alone for the majority of it.

**Get out, Get out, Get out of my head.**

3 hours into the journey back to London and Dom was now beginning to regret the decision to come home for Christmas. That was until 2 of her favourite people decided to turn up at her booth with chocolate and sweets. "Why so glum, Dom?" Scorpius asked with a smirk across his face. _It's hard to hate him so much_, she thought to herself, forgetting he'd questioned her. Their eyes met for a moment and Albus stood there in awkward silence. "Want some sweets Dommi?" Al asked, hoping to get some attention. Snapping out of it Dom nodded and moved her bag and jacket away from the seats. "What kind do you have?" she asked curiously, not listening to the answer, too busy watching Scorpius who was now staring out the window himself. _Stop it Dom, having a school girl crush on a Malfoy isn't a good thing_, she shouted to her mind.

_This has got to be the most awkward train ride ever_, Dom thought to herself, relieved when she saw the smokey rooftops of London. "We're back!" she shouted. Grabbing her jacket and bag she rushed off the train, and running down the platform, completely forgetting to say goodbye to the two friends stood in shock in the booth. Catching up to her sister who had just departed from a Ravenclaw carriage, she shouted her over. "Hey Dom, come on mum and dad are waiting," Vic stated hugging her little sister.

"I've not seen you much this year, Dom," which was more of a question than a statement from Vic. Dom looked up at her sisters beauty, elegance and fierceness; all the qualities of an amazing Veela. "Different years, different houses." Short and sweet, hoping to not give off too much emotion with her words. Walking through the barrier separating the wizarding world to the muggle world, Dom suddenly felt better about being home. Maybe she was over-reacting, maybe it wouldn't be as bad as she thought, maybe her family would be proud she was so determined to be different. "There's mum, dad and Lou!" Dom voiced to her sister, starting to run towards them, leaping into her father's arms without thought.

"How's my little Slytherin doing?" Bill asked, followed by Dom's glowing smile. _He doesn't care which house I'm in, he still loves me_, she thought before nodding and smiling at him. "Great dad, I love Hogwarts, there's so much to learn, so much to study, so many different subj-." Cut off by her sisters obvious yawn. "Victoire be nice to your little sister, you were just as excited when you got home for your first Christmas," their mother said sternly, before hugging Dominique. "Tell me all about it when we get home OK?"

**Back to Hogwarts**

Christmas was the same as usual, open presents at home, Christmas dinner at Grandma Molly's, followed by all the Potter-Weasley kids having a Quidditch match in the snow. Being home cheered Dom up, but she was glad to be going back. She'd had to put up with her sister snogging Teddy the whole holiday, and it was beyond awkward and annoying. Glad to be heading back Dom raced to Platform 9 ¾ on the morning of return, hoping to speak Jewlz, Harrison and Molly before the train departed and they'd be separated for the journey. A wave of relief filled Dom as she found them together just on the other side of the barrier, getting hugged immediately as they caught her eye.

After a chat which lasted about five minutes they separated into their carriages, Dom looking out for Albus down the corridor. Eventually she gave up and ended up into a compartment on her own again, she missed Skylar and Aquila because they'd stayed at home for Christmas, they were her only friends that were her age in Slytherin. Sighing she watched as the train made its departure back to Hogwarts, deciding that she'd do some last minute adjustments to her homework during the journey. Not expecting anyone to bother her on the way back, she pulled out her parchment, books and quill, and began on her charms homework, when that familiar smirk entered her compartment looking for Albus.

"Hey there little firsty," Scorpius sniggered, ducking as a book flies towards his head. Smiling, he lifted Dom's legs of the seat and sits across from her and leans back, watching her. "Stop staring, it's off-putting," Dom demanded. "What're you going to do if I don't?" he laughed at her, that laugh which melted her insides. "I'll hex you. Then you'll be sorry," she replied confidently, avoiding eye contact with him, hearing his voice made her nervous. "Course you will, Dominique. You'd just end up on your arse as usual. Remember I've got a whole year on you." He was right, she was still a first year and he'd done everything she'd done already. She hated it when he called her that name! But he was the only person she wouldn't shout at about it, because he wouldn't stop, instead he'd use it more often than her shortened name. She could actually have a conversation with Scorp, when he wasn't being obnoxious or annoying, which was pretty much 24/7.

The hours passed and Scorpius was still sat in the compartment with her laughing and joking, she was actually enjoying his company, and didn't even remember she was meant to be completing homework. She was noticing so much more to love about him, his smile, the way his eyes sparkle when he laughs, his ability to make her laugh without realising he's even doing it_. Wake up, Dom_, she was screaming to herself, but she didn't listen, instead she smiled as he got up and left, saying goodbye like it was normal. She never saw him for the rest of the journey back, but who cares, she'd spent the last four to five hours with him, laughing and joking. It's the only thing she's wanted since she started school, to have a proper conversation with him without interruptions from the others. What she didn't know, was that it would soon be outlived.

**I wanna be drunk when I wake up.**

Weeks passed. Months passed. Years passed. It was the summer before her 4th year at Hogwarts, and Dominique had barely said a word to Scorpius since her 1st year. Although she'd had a few boyfriends during her first few years at school, including Harrison and Skylar, she could never feel as happy as she felt when she spoke to Scorp. Seeing in the halls, she'd smile at him but he wouldn't acknowledge her, in the common room he was always with his group of friends. She needed to let this go, nothing had happened between them, no matter how much she tried to win him over with her Veela charms. Anyway, this weekend would be Harrison and Alice's 14th birthday party, and because there were no parents involved, Harrison had got his hands on some alcohol. Muggle and Wizard alcohol. Dom didn't know whether she should go, as Scorp would be going with his new girlfriend, Rose. Rose, Dom's cousin, had been the reason Scorpius hadn't said ten words to Dominique, and the only time they spoke was Quidditch practice. She got her own back, making him do push ups, being the co-captain of the team, and it wasn't enough. She had fallen for his Malfoy charms, his witty ways, his irresistible smirk. Just one smile from him and she'd be weak at her knee's.

"Dom, we're gonna be late!" Jewlz' voice rang through the halls of shell cottage. Staring in the mirror, Dom sighed. She wasn't ready to see Scorpius and Rose sucking faces at the party. She had the idea of going for a few hours and then slowly slipping away, because no one would notice she was missing. Applying a final layer of lip gloss she grabbed her bag and headed down, seeing Jewlz and Har at the bottom of the stairs. They were the perfect couple, both stubborn, both annoying, and they both knew what they wanted. Smiling at them, Har stroking Jewlz' cheek and telling her she looked amazing as always, then lightly kissing her nose, she wanted that. Dom wanted to be held and loved like that. "Come on, love birds," she muttered, pulling on Jewlz' arm as she reached the bottom. They were flooing to the Longbottom's house, then when the parents were away they were heading out into the woods by the house and starting the real party. That's when she'd slip away unnoticed.

"Longbottom House!" Clearly spoken and the green flames erupted around her, flooed to Harrison's house, after Harrison and Jewlz. Grabbing a bottle of butterbeer and heading for the living room, she hears the annoying giggles of Rose coming from the couch, her and Scorps back to Dom. She couldn't hold it in, it was uncontrollable, leaving her throat before she could stop it. "Urgh, get a room!" Rose was up on her feet, glaring at her. Oh if looks could kill, too bad Dom didn't care at all. "Run along, Dominique. The baby room is down the hall." She did it. She said 'Dominique'. Before being able to react Scorpius had Dom by the arm and was tugging her out the room.

**Will we ever, say the words we're feeling?**

"All right calm down, Dom," he said looking in her eyes. All he wanted to do was kiss her, tell her he loved her, tell her that he would rather be with her than rose. But he couldn't, because he didn't know whether it was real, or whether it was her Veela-ness working on him. "Calm down. Calm down! How the hell can you tell me to calm down, Scorpius? I'm surprised you even remember my name! Considering you haven't spoken a word to me in nearly 3 years!" Her anger was rising uncontrollably, she could feel the Harpy in her rearing to get out, not the mention the Wolf side of her stopping her from walking away from the situation. "Dominique, look at me, please?" Moving her face to look at him, he caught the glimmer of tears in her eyes, the pain of seeing her upset was killing him, but what could he do? Not only was he dating Rose, her cousin, but he'd promised himself he wouldn't give in to her charms and beauty. "I'm sorry, I really am. I don't know why I didn't talk to her, why I didn't come speak to you when you were alone in the common room, I don't. What I do know is I could never forget your name, I could never forget how much it pains me to see you with another person, how much it kills me to know you're upset about me and Rose. Dominique, I don't know whether you're working your charms on me 24/7 or whether I am honestly, completely in love with you."

"Scorpius?" Rose was stood by the door, watching them, tears forming in her eyes. She'd heard it all, heard him confess his attraction to her younger, annoying, cousin. She shook her head and walked away, grabbing her coat and leaving the house. Ignoring the shouts of Scorpius as he ran after her, she ran towards the woods, crying hard. She'd loved him and all this time, he'd loved Dom. Now she knew. Eventually he gave up chasing her, it wasn't worth it. He'd catch up to her and she'd just slap him and tell him it was over between them, but that's what he wanted right? A way out, a way to be with Dom? _What the hell have you done, Scorpius? _He thought to himself, walking back to the house.

As soon as he got back to the house his mood lifted, because sitting there, in the corner of the room, looking innocent but fierce, was Dominique Weasley. He knew now, it wasn't her charms, she was clearly beautiful, amazing and genuinely lovable. He didn't wait, didn't think, just walked over to her, took her by the hand and pulled her up, walked her out into her garden, looked deep into her blue eyes, and kissed her softly. Smiling, she kissed him back, as though it was natural, as if she'd been there before, wrapped in his arms, their lips touching. This is where she had wanted to be, where she needed to be. Wrapping his arms around her, Scorpius felt needed, felt wanted, felt loved. He didn't feel that with Rose, that's how he knew that she was the one. She is the one he wanted to be with, and he planned on keeping her.

Le End.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope that wasn't too bad! I know it seemed a little rushed at the end, but it had took me two months to get back to writing it and it needed to end. Review please (:<strong>


End file.
